Pass On
by Space Flames
Summary: What exactly happened when The First Hokage, Hashirama Senju died and how? It's his last moments and he calls for his brother Tobirama for some last words. Read and Review plz!


_Name: Pass on_

_Rating: T_

_Contains: Blood, Violence, Character death, OCs and possible OOC._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or characters related to the series. If I did, Hidan would still be here!_

**Pass on**

The battlefield was burning with the rage of the two oppositions.

The forces of Konoha were fighting back the enemy with all the strength they had, but not without thought behind their actions. As they battled, they were eagerly awaiting their leader to lead them to victory.

"Where is Senju-sama!" A young woman shouted, throwing senbon as fast as she could. She wore her village's standard uniform and had short messy cherry hair, the bangs falling over her forehead protector.

"He said to wait a bit longer and hold them back Himiko!" A young man replied, throwing kunai with a surprisingly focused aim. He too wore his village's standard uniform and he had long tidy Sapphire hair that reached his waist, where his forehead protector was wrapped around.

But, neither noticed an enemy ninja sneaking up behind them, preparing to land a fatal blow…

Suddenly, a huge twisted tree appeared and wrapped around the assassin, keeping him in place. Himiko and her partner looked around and they couldn't help but smile. "Hokage-sama! Shiro and I were wondering where you were, sir!" Himiko shouted to their leader, kneeling down to show respect. "We have been trying to hold back the opposition just as you ordered, sir!"

The Hokage only smiled as he motioned for Himiko to stand up. "Thank you, Himiko. And please, call me Hashirama if you wish to." He said quietly. "But we need to get everyone back. Tobirama-san shall also do so, now we have to do as much as we can. Understand?"

Shiro and Himiko nodded in unison. "Yes, Hokage-sama!" The three then set into action, taking on the enemies. Hashirama used his Wood Release techniques, Himiko concentrating on Fire and Shiro on Wind.

This continued on for what felt like hours. The enemies never seemed to give up, no matter what! "Damn, We have to keep this up or we're dead!" Shiro grunted as a shuriken hit his shoulder. "Himiko! Do something!"

The young woman nodded as she formed hand seals swiftly. "Fire release: Ash pile burning!" She shouted, exhaling ash and soot with all of the air in her lungs. As soon as the dark grey cloud settled on the now-confused opponents, Himiko clenched her teeth, igniting the cloud and turning it into a fiery explosion.

When the flames settled down, the area had been cleared of enemy forces. Hashirama sighed as he wiped a line of blood from a wound on his cheek. "They're gone. Good job Shiro. Himiko." He said, his chest shuddering from every shaken breath he took. "We have to let Tobirama-san know that-" He suddenly stopped when he felt a swift pain go through his shoulder. When he looked down, a kunai had hit his back, the bloodstained tip subtly poking out of his left shoulder.

"Hokage-sama!" Shiro shouted, only to scream as another kunai hit his chest, striking his heart.

When the blue-haired man fell to the ground, Himko's eyes widened. "SHIRO, NO!" She screamed in horror. She looked upwards, only to have a ninja pin her to the ground. Upon inspection, this one was from Kirigakure and he looked ferocious. "Get off me!" She struggled under the strong grip, only to be permanently silenced as the shinobi slit her throat, the girl dying near immediately from blood loss.

Hashirama felt shock as he saw the deaths of two of his best allies, the sight unsettling. He soon felt rage come over from the fact that they were slaughtered in cold blood. Without mercy! He swiftly attempted to use a wood release technique, only for the Mist Ninja to jump out of the way and cut the wood in one swift strike. "So this is the mighty Hokage, eh?" he chuckled, his voice gruff and still young. "You're not so tough! How 'bout a match, wood boy?" He held out a thin sword, the metal glinting with light.

The Hokage only prepared himself, knowing what he had to do. "I guess there isn't another way to settle this… Very well." As soon as he finished those words, the two began their fight.

Tobirama knew something was wrong.

He didn't know how he knew, he just felt it. "Probably instinct and intuition." He mumbled as he looked around the now empty area. There were bodies everywhere, both friend and foe that had fallen by the blade. He looked around and gazed at the moon, the light calming him a bit.

"Senju-san?" a delicate voice asked.

The white-haired man turned around and saw a familiar - and welcome - sight. "Yes, Tsuchiya?" he asked. The woman now standing in front of him looked fairly worried, as she held her left arm as if she was wounded. She wore a dark emerald vest, an ebony sleeveless blouse and trousers, her shins and arms covered with steel greaves. She also had black sandals, a viridian belt, and a small pouch around her waist and her forehead protector was wrapped around her neck, like a necklace. She had medium caramel hair tied in a ponytail, only two small strands fallen out of place that went in front of her reddish-brown eyes.

Tsuchiya looked at the ground for a little bit before looking back up. "You seem very worried, sir." She replied, starting to rub her arm gently. "I was getting worried as well. I mean… I know that you care for Hokage-sama… But…" She only stopped when Tobirama walked up to her and held her shoulders.

"Tsuchiya… don't be worried about me. It's nothing for you to worry about." He looked away for a second and looked deep into the woman's eyes, ruby meeting hazel. "Just find Hashirama-san and report on how he is doing."

Tsuchiya nodded. "Yes, Tobirama-san." She then swiftly jumped backwards, disappearing out of sight.

Tobirama looked at the moon again, still feeling worry in his heart. "Brother…"

Hashirama panted as he felt blood trickle down his arm, the feeling warm and tingling. This one was a formidable opponent, he had to admit. But, there still wasn't the option of losing. No, not after what happened to Shiro and Himiko. "What's the matter wood boy?" the Mist Ninja taunted. "You gonna cry? Ha! What a joke you are!" As soon as he was finished, he laughed as mist surrounded his body, making him disappear.

The black-haired man looked around, trying to track the enemy. "Impressive… even I have to admit that…" he mumbled quietly still looking around for the enemy. He turned to look behind him…

And grunted as pain went through his chest, starting to spread through his body. Hashirama found himself making eye contact with his attacker, the man's eyes blank and crazed. When he looked down, the man's sword had pierced his chest, just narrowly missing his heart, but just about nicking his lung. Again, he looked behind him, shocked to find that the sword had gone _all the way through his body_. He moaned in pain as the sword was taken out, leaving the Hokage on the floor, now coughing up droplets of blood.

The Mist Ninja walked up to Hashirama and stamped harshly on the man's chest, Smirking as the sound of screaming reached his ears. "My master's going to be pleased to hear of your death. Kirigakure will win this war!" he cackled, raising his sword high into the air…

_Shunk! Shunk! Shunk! Shunk! Shunk!_

The assassin stopped and he collapsed onto his side, obviously dead. Hashirama looked quickly behind where the ninja was and saw Tsuchiya, one of best genjutsu users that he had known. The young woman ran over and bent down, examining her superior. "Hokage-sama…" she said, checking his pulse and pressed her hands against the wound, hoping to slow down the bleeding enough. "I… I was told… to find you… No… We have to get a Medic…" she started getting flustered only stopping when she heard quiet moaning as Hashirama tried to tilt his head upwards a little bit, only to give up.

"I don't… want a medic… Tsuchiya… I need… you to… find Tobirama…" he murmured, taking in a pressured breath afterwards. "I need… to… see him… Please… find him for… me…" He shuddered as pain went through his system again.

Tsuchiya only nodded "I understand Hokage-sama…" she replied, her eyes starting to fill with tears as she swiftly ran off, disappearing into the night.

Silence remained after that.

Tobirama paced around the area, the worry still had not subsided in his heart. He still had not heard from Tsuchiya and, by extension, his brother Hashirama. As he was about to run off to find Hashirama for himself, he heard someone land behind him and when he looked, his gaze met the beautiful Tsuchiya.

"T-Tobirama-san!" she panted from exhaustion, her cheeks blossoming rose. "I found… Hokage-sama… But…" she started sobbing, wiping her tears away with her hands. Tobirama immediately felt a knot in his stomach form and held on to Tsuchiya's arms making her look at him.

"Tsuchiya! Please, tell me what it is!" he ordered, panic forming in his voice and forcing tears into his eyes. "Please…" There was a terribly uncomfortable silence after that and Tsuchiya sighed and broke the silence.

"I can't describe it… I was told to take you there…" she responded, holding Tobirama's hand, the texture like silk. "Please… Follow me." Earning a quick nod in response and began running with the white-haired man.

Tobirama tried to keep up with Tsuchiya, not even caring for the stray tear that glided across his face. "Brother… What happened?"

Tobirama surveyed the area Tsuchiya had brought him to, the devastation like a bolt from the blue. When he looked around further, his eyes settled on a man in red armour, time slowing down as recognition fell into his system. "No…" he ran up to the man and held him carefully, as if holding a newborn. "Hashirama? Hashirama!" he gently shook his brother, tension releasing slightly when the Hokage's eyes slowly opened, tiredly glancing at the white-haired man.

"Tobirama… You're here…" Hashirama mumbled, trying to smile a little bit. "I knew… Tsuchiya would… find you… I'm happy… you're fine…" He coughed gently, forcing more blood up.

Tobirama shook as fear and panic mingled within his body, with neither emerging stronger than the other. "Hashirama… You're still alive… That's what matters now!" his voice was shaking, "We can just… use a medical technique… and you'll be fine…" he didn't expect Hashirama to shake his head softly.

"It's… too late… for that…" a small drop of blood fell from his lips. "My… wounds are… too serious… I… know that… I'm dying…"

Tobirama shook his head violently. "Don't talk like that!" tears cascaded uncontrollably down his cheeks, not willing to believe what he had been told. "You can't… you won't die! Dammit…! You've got to live!" He closed his eyes and turned his head away, letting more tears fall.

Hashirama shakily raised his hand and placed it on Tobirama's cheek, gently getting him to make eye contact. "Tobirama… Don't be so… naïve… I don't… want to go either… but I… have to…" He took in a shaky breath as he lowered his arm, a small flow of blood trickled from his lips. "Tobirama…? I have… something… important… to… tell you…"

When Tobirama's attention came back fully, Hashirama looked serious. "I… Hashirama Senju… The First Hokage… of Konohagakure… hereby declare that… you… Tobirama Senju… are officially appointed… Second Hokage…"

Tobirama's eyes widened at what he had heard. But before he could say anything, Hashirama laughed quietly. "Another thing… I'm… so very… proud… to… have you… as a… brother…" Hashirama said, not caring about more blood flowing from his lips down the sides of his face. "I… hope, no… I'm _sure_… You'll be an… excellent leader… for… Konoha…"

His younger brother's eyes watered at the statement, feeling so pleased knowing how his brother felt about him. "Hashirama… I'm happy you're my brother as well…" he couldn't help but smile when the eldest placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"To…bi…ra…ma… Take… good… care… of… your… self… Tsu…chi…ya… oh… and… Hi…ru…zen…" Hashirama's arm fell to the floor and he tried to smile as his breathing became shakier and shakier. "Good… bye… bro… ther… May… we… meet… a… gain… in… the…next…life…"

The Hokage sighed as his eyes silently closed, his whole body becoming limp.

Tobirama started gasping for breath as anguish went through his system, as his brother's body became cold. "Ha…Hashirama?" he asked, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "No… no. no. no. no. no. no… Why?" He felt teardrops fall from his eyes as he started sobbing. Tobirama held the body closer to him and dug his face into the crook of Hashirama's neck, his body shaking from crying.

He screamed with sorrow, breaking down into more crying. He swiftly raised his head, more tears coming down. "HASHIRAMA!" he screamed to the heavens, more emotion forcing itself out of his body. "BROTHER! B-Brother…" He lowered his head and cried softer.

At that moment, it started to rain, as if the Heavens were mourning Hashirama's death as well. The raindrops came down swiftly yet softly, washing away some of the blood around the area.

Tobirama's body started to become cold as well from the rain, but felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "Tobirama-san…" Tsuchiya said, attempting to comfort him. "Please… don't be sad… I'm sure Hokage-sama would have told you to remain happy." She gently rubbed his shoulder, being careful not to jolt him.

Neither of them noticed two Konoha commanders approach until one of them spoke. "Yamanaka-san felt the death of Hokage-sama. We have to take the body away from here." The eldest spoke, his voice deep and rumbling like rolling thunder. He wore sable armour and had white hair tied into a loose ponytail. His eyes were jet-black, a deep scar running underneath them across his nose.

The woman accompanying him looked stern yet grief-stricken. She wore dark purple armour and her long blonde hair was tied in a braid that reached to her waist. She had cerulean eyes and rose red lips, the two colours standing out against her ivory skin. She walked forward and looked remorseful as she saw Tobirama cradling his brother's dead body. "My apologies. But we have to do this." She stepped down and took Hashirama's corpse from him, standing up slowly.

Tobirama didn't say a word, even though his eyes were screaming at the two commanders. Yamanaka turned her head with an additional look of apology and the man kept his gaze away. "We won't destroy the body on the spot. We'll have to arrange a suitable ceremony for Hokage-sama." he, along with Yamanaka, disappeared into the rain and left Tobirama and Tsuchiya alone.

The white-haired man finally let more tears fall, not even trying to cry out loud. He shuddered from the cold and anguish that mingled together. He felt something warm wrap around his shoulders, the touch like the softest velvet. When he looked up, his eyes met Tsuchiya's comforting gaze. "Please don't cry, Tobirama-san…" her voice felt calming just to hear, the softness feeling very sweet to the ears.

Tobirama stopped crying and tried to smile. "I guess you're right, Tsuchiya." He whispered, his voice intended only for the young woman. "Hashirama may have wanted me to be happy."

The two ninja remained on that field, only having each other for comfort and watched the sun rise after the rain halted.

_**End**_

**A/N Sorry if I messed up a bit! First Senju-centred fan fic EVER.**

**Oh and if you don't know who Hiruzen is, that's the Third Hokage! ^_^**

**Why is there a member of the Yamanaka clan? Just because. XD**

**REVIEWS=LOVE**


End file.
